A Note in The Darkness
by Classicallytdainedpianist
Summary: Based off the Penderwicks. Skye and Jeffery are back at Arundel, at the age of thirteen. Tensions run high and they come to grapple with the idea that they are meant for each other. I DO NOT WON THE PENDERWICKS. Lots of Skyffery
1. Chapter 1

Skye and Jeffery were walking the gardens at Arundel. Jeffery was rambling about random music composers.

"And so Chopin decided he should move to…" Skye clapped a hand over his mouth, yanking on his tie to bring their faces close together.

"Stop. It's bad enough we're dressed up to _go_ to a concert, don't talk about it beforehand!"

"But it's interesting. Think about it. He wrote all these nocturnes and-ouch!" Skye had punched him. He grabbed her and tickled her until she collapsed in a fit of laughter. She sat down on the grassy slope (risking grass stains on her blue chiffon dress) and pulled him down to sit.

"Let's talk about soccer. Or stars. Or math." He rubbed his forehead.

"Why Skye? Why never music?" He stared at her with a light she had never seen in his eyes.

"Because…because it frustrates me I know nothing about it you idiot. I like to be in control of all situations and music throws me off completely."

"That's why I talk about music."

"Stop torturing me goofball. Let's just go-it's almost time." He jumped up and they headed back to the big doors at Arundel.

 **Sorry this is so short! More updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's POV:

I walked along with Jeffery swinging my arms and looking down at the gravel walk beneath our feet. A and I looked up to see Jeffery smiling at me, his head tilted a little to the side.

"It's been such a long time since we've seen each other."

"Look Jeffery -" He suddenly pulled me to him, put his hands on either side of my face and looked deeply into my eyes before letting go of my face and hugging me to him. We stayed like that for a long time, my head resting on his shoulder, his arms twisted around my waist. My phone buzzed and he pulled it out of my pocket. I took it from him and asked him slowly, pushing the power button to 'off',

"Why did you look at me like that?"

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't changed."

"And?"

"And you have, but I like it even better than if you had stayed the same." His arms were around my waist again and now his eyes held some kind of light I couldn't determine in them.

"Jeffery?"

"Mhmm?"

"I guess missed you." His hold on me tightened. His chest was thumping frantically, I could hear it and felt the small vibration it made as I leaned into him.

"Gosh, I've been thinking about you. Quite a bit actually." I looked up at him a quizzical smile playing on my lips. He didn't elaborate any further however, just rested his chin on the top of his head. Slowly he intertwined our hands and began moving me in a slow waltz. His chin stopped resting on my head and he just simply looked at me with a soft longing in his spectacular green eyes I had never seen (or taken the time to notice) before.

"Skye, I don't really know how to explain this to you," His mouth was so close to my ear it was intoxicating. "You're-" I never got to find out what I was however since Hound and Batty ran up and Hound proceeded to jump on me.

"Get _down_ you mutt." I muttered, pushing him away. Jeffery laughed, one of his arms still around my waist. Batty tugged at his hand.

"Jeffery, can we go play Chopin's Nocturne now? You promised." He looked at me for a long second as if he was asking my permission. I rolled my eyes. Jeffery gave her little hand a squeeze, "I'll be along right away Battikins. Go open the piano up!" We watched her dash off with Hound in tow. He turned to me.

"You're going to find out later tonight." With that he sped off and left me wondering, how had he known I was dying of curiosity?


	3. Chapter 3

After Jeffery tore himself away from Batty who was talking all things music, he found Skye sitting in the hammock reading _Death By Black Holes_. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear him come onto the porch, nor when the screen door closed. He jumped in the hammock next to her and she yelped as it flipped and they were entangled upside down, Skye glaring at him. He was laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. She twisted around and managed to get herself out without untangling him as well. Looking down at him she smiled and said very nicely, "This is what you get." Then she flipped the hammock and dumped him out on the porch with a solid 'THUD!'. He tumbled to the floor still shaking with laughter and then got up.

Jeffery's POV:

I looked at this girl and saw the laughter behind those masked eyes. She dumped me out of the hammock and then ran down the porch steps into the dusk. I got up and chased her down the path back into the gardens, and then she disappeared. I knew exactly where she had gone to. _Our_ tunnel-the one I had first met her in. I ducked in and sprawled over her crouched form. She started laughing and I grabbed her and she stopped laughing. Slowly she turned and then before I knew what crazy instinct came over me I was leaning towards her, my head bending down to meet hers…

Skye's POV:

Jeffery grabbed me again around the waist. I stopped laughing and then his eyes were getting really close to mine, and then they were too close to see. I felt his breath on my face, gentle and warm. He pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me so gently yet wildly it felt like the universe was splitting, opening to a new black hole. The night silence was shattered by the frantic beating of our hearts together, in sync. My excitement level was mirroring his, and he pulled back after a while. His arms continued to clasp me in their grasp, and I said quietly, "Jeffery, _why?"_ He answered with a lot of dumb foolish little nothing but I drank them all in.

Jeffery's POV: My mind was reeling, my head was twirling. I had just kissed this girl. This girl had been the one responsible for taking my heart captive and storing it away where I couldn't find it. She held it there, and finally I had to pay the price of getting it back.


End file.
